Beyond the Light: Episode 13
by Beth Newman
Summary: Will Edmund and India form an unholy alliance? What does Josh Lewis discover at Laurel Falls? Who's got his eye on Frank Cooper?


Episode 13: Discoveries

**Part 1**

**Unholy Alliance**

Edmund and India chat about the Spauldings. He's quite intrigued by India, and believes she could prove useful to him.

"May I ask then," he begins, "just how you'll be voting tomorrow?"

A half-smile crosses India's face and she tells him that he's more than welcome to ask, but that doesn't necessarily mean she'll answer.

"Besides," she continues, "why are you so interested in Spaulding Enterprises?"

"I've no interest in the Spauldings or their business, but I am concerned about the well-being of my ex-wife," he responds.

"Ah, yes, the wonderful Beth – it always boils down to Beth when it comes to the men in Springfield," India chuckles. "She's your ex – why do you care?"

Edmund grows serious and says, "I will always care about Beth. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I only want her to be happy, and she's not happy because Phillip's not happy."

"I think you're reading more into this than necessary," India says, "no matter what happens, Beth and Phillip will always be just that – Beth and Phillip."

Smiling, Edmund responds, "So you're remaining mum on your vote?"

"Let's just say that I've got a long history with Phillip. Like you, I only want what's best for my ex," she replies.

**Part 2**

**Purely By Accident**

Josh Lewis drives his pickup truck through Laurel Falls. The once-beautiful spot on the outskirts of Springfield has grown into a meandering mess. Cottages that once lined the streets are completely dilapidated.

His mission is to determine what, if anything, Lewis Construction might do to revive and perhaps reinvent this once beloved spot. It's charity on his part, and he's glad to do it. The last few years have made Josh understand the importance of the greater good, and the best way he can contribute right now is to offer his services to the community.

He pulls up next to one of the cottages. Broken windows stare back at him. The roof is partially caved in. He leaves his truck and walks toward the cottage, wondering what he'll find inside. The door is half-open, so he pushes it a little more to get a better peak inside.

"What in the world?" he mumbles

He steps in, shines his flashlight, and tries to take it all in. He then grabs his cell phone and places a call to Frank Cooper.

"Frank, it's Josh Lewis. There's something here at Laurel Falls you need to see."

**Part 3**

**And Action!**

_(The role of Jimmy Jay will be portrayed by Austin Peck, best known for his role as Brad Snider on 'As the World Turns'.)_

"Well, ladies," says Jimmy Jay, "this has been real. I can't wait to start filming our first episode of Doctors' Wives!"

Lizzie and Mindy smile at him, and Lizzie informs him that from this point on, he'll be dealing primarily with Holly Reade as far as production goes. In addition to filming Mindy and her efforts at the Women's Wellness Center, the production crew will also have sit-down interviews with Mindy and her family – at least those who are willing to do so. Holly, Lizzie explains, has made it quite clear that this must be an informative and inspirational endeavor.

"No prob," he says. "If she's anything like the two of you, it's going to be a sweet gig." The two women leave Company. Once they're safely out of site, Jimmy removes a file from his briefcase. It's filled with old newspaper clippings and information he's printed from the Internet.

"So, Mindy Lewis Spaulding Corday McHenry Bauer, we've got a lot of good things to go on here," he says to himself.

Yet one piece of information catches his eye. It's an old clipping from a tabloid published over two decades ago. With great interest, he reads of Mindy's long-ago affair with Roger Thorpe, the reputed town pariah who was, at the time, old enough to be her father. According to the article, Mindy's father, Billy Lewis, all but disowned her during that time.

"Yes, indeed. Enough t o fill each episode for the season," he smiles.

**Part 4**

**Revelations**

"I can't help but think, Edmund, that your interest in Spaulding Enterprises goes much further than Beth Raines," India finishes her glass of wine.

Edmund laughs. "You know me too well, already!" he cries. "But it's not what you think. The citizens of Springfield have despised me for many years. I'm a changed man, looking for new challenges. Should Spaulding undergo a transition, I might perhaps be able to offer my services."

"Your services for what?" India asks.

"International relations," he says. "I read the papers, and am a pretty astute businessman. Whoever has control of Spaulding should be able to recognize that. Yet Phillip won't, because of the deplorable way in which I treated Beth." Edmund wonders if he's said too much.

India stares at him, trying to figure out just what sort of game – if any – he's playing.

"Well," she says, "I can certainly understand when one attempts to reinvent himself, and I can certainly relate on one desiring to prove himself…" she trails off.

"I somehow knew you would," he says gently.

"And I also know what it's like to want to stick it to the Spauldings," she says flatly.

Edmund smiles at her.

"Tell me more," she says.

**Part 5**

**A Clue**

Frank Cooper exits the cottage, followed by Josh Lewis. He grabs his phone and places a call.

"Mallet, I think we may have a break in the Gleam case. Something's being manufactured out here in one of the old cottages at Laurel Falls. Let's get a crew out here immediately."

Unbeknownst to Frank, he and Josh are being watched. A young man cowers in the bushes. With cell phone in hand, he sends a text message.

_Go back! Cops here! _

He notices that he's got a call coming in, and is thankful to have turned off the ringer. Detective Cooper and Mr. Lewis would surely have heard it. He glances at the screen, and the name of the caller appears:

_Mom_

_**Today's installment brought to you by First Style, empowering girls through fashion, etiquette, and healthy lifestyle choices. Become a First Style Fashionista now available through Amazon!**_


End file.
